Unexpected Disgrace
by Elanore67
Summary: With the help of the Other, Loki discovered a new threat to his plan, demigods. Percy, after failing to protect his home, must hunt down the God of Mischief and gain vengeance for those that the god killed. First Fanfic
1. The Quest for Honor Begins

**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I want to try and work on my writing skills as I go along. So please, no flames, but support in any form is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the respected parties.**

After having all of your dreams come true, then ripped to pieces, what does one want? Nothing, as Loki had found out, except for the need of power over all other beings around him. He hadn't been just some asgardian, he was the King of Asgard, the ruler of all asgardians, and yet he was still defeated by his brother. The God of Mischief had all but forgotten about Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. He remembered as the hammer nearly crushed his chest, then getting blown back when Thor had broken the rainbow bridge, Odin waking up just in time to catch his sons, getting dropped into an abyss...

 _'Did I get dropped? Odin couldn't have dropped me, otherwise Thor would be with me, and Thor wasn't fighting all out when we fought, so why suddenly the change of heart? Why drop his brot...'_

"Odin-son! Are you listening?" Loki turned around and noticed that the big man's lacky had returned. Suited in a cowl that hid his eyes, teeth with a hint of red, and blue skin characterized the poor husk known as the Other.

"What is it you were talking about? I see no reason for you to tell me any more. I know the deal. You supply the man power, and I the leadership, you'll get the tesseract when I defeat Earth, or as you call it, Terra." Loki said, looking regal as he changed from his peaceful attire, a creative black, light-armor with green and gold details, to a war-like appearance, mostly the same as his other one, but with a cape and his gold horned helmet.

"Not even a true asgardian, yet you still have their dull mind. You know my leader, you know his power, but perhaps you do not understand his positon in the galaxy." The blue alien held no power himself, but his boss was one who deserved respect, and Loki knew better than to invoke his wrath.

"And I'm to presume that he has a connection to someone that can help me destroy my brother's newfound haven? I thought we had identified all threats against our plan." Loki said as civil as he could.

"No, for once we found something that was... unexpected." This made the God pause, for what could go under _his_ radar?

"So what is it that has worried you so?"

"A new barrier, though it will be easily taken care of once you get your hands on the tesseract. The danger that has been discovered is a race other than homo sapiens on the planet Terra."

 _'Another race? Coudn't be that dangerous, unless... No they couldn't have survived, Heimdall would have notified the All-Father.'_

"What would this newfound presence be, exactly?" Loki asked, full of dread.

"The Olympian Gods."

 _'Terrific... The only species on Earth that held any power over Asgard, but this is the Other I'm talking about, surely his boss has made a plan.'_

"They are not like you and your people. They are bound to Terra, but they are all powerful. Do not fret, as they can only attack if provoked personally, as in their own laws, but..."

"But what? What could worry me further than attacking an all-powerful God who could very well be in disguise?"

The Other was conflicted, for he was directed to ensure Loki would not provoke these almighty beings, but if he told Loki, then the God would try to take care of all the loose ends, while making sure the Olympians know who is to blame due to his flashy attitude.

"These Gods have offspring with these homo sapiens, among these people they are commonly called demigods. They are spread out, as there are two groups of them, one in California, but the other group is located in New York, near where you have decided to open the portal for the chitauri." The Other stated.

"It was in the plan to destroy all resistance. They are merely another nuisance to be dealt with." Loki answered.

"Perhaps, but you are **not** to provoke these Gods, for if they discovered my master's involvement, than their laws shall allow them to leave their world and attack us. We expect some resistance from these local demigods, as well as the other heroes of Terra, so we have decided to give you a weapon that harnesses the tesseract's power."

At this, Loki perked up. They had talked about acquiring Loki a weapon to rival his brother's. The tesseract, if anything, could provide a weapon powerful enough to do so.

The Other continued, displaying the scepter, "This scepter was specifically made to rival Mjolnir, though it has no name, it is incredibly powerful, forged from the raw power that the tesseract holds."

"But you don't have the tesseract?" The God questioned.

"Even without the tesseract, we hold a small portion of the power it possesses. It is everything that currently resides in the galaxy, as is the reason it has unlimited power." The Other stated.

Loki, now fully understanding what item he was after, stepped over to the alien. The scepter was reaching out to him. The God was in a state of such excitement that he started counting his very steps while heading to the alien.

Grasping the sceptor and feeling a rush of power, the God returned to his peaceful attire and looked at the alien, then said, "Well, I shouldn't keep Terra waiting any further. Time to open the portal."


	2. Of Magic and a 100 Headed Dragon

**Hey guys, for me, this has been a great experience. Let me say, I made the first chapter short because I feel when you leave things short there tend to be more questions that need to be answered, and why would you start off a story explaining everything. Loki was just being told of his new weapon, and I plan on tying this in with Avengers: Age of Ultron, and if you've watched that, then you know what the scepter really is. I was trying to show that these beings don't trust each other at all, but that is all I want to reveal. Firestar'sniece, the questions you brought up were all the ones that I wanted the reader to ask themselves, thank you for bringing them up. They will all be answered in time. Also, I'm not going to go over Loki going through the portal, and probably won't go over any other scenes from the movie, not because I don't want to, but because I feel like my writing won't do them justice. This story is Post The Blood of Olympus, and I'll switch out of different viewpoints just because of the amount of important characters in this universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Loki, in the back of his newly acquired vehicle moving through the desert, was thinking about all of his upcoming problems. He did after all just destroy what Agent Barton called S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base of operations. That would send a message, more than any other, that Loki is a major threat and is not to be trifled with. Though, there were the gods that Loki would have to face. Loki learned learned straight from Odin that words were the greatest weapon one could ever possess.

 _ **Flashback, 941 A.D.**_

 _ **Third Person**_

When the Asgardians had made themselves aware to the people of Midgard, they were hailed as gods. The people mainly took after Thor, fighting anyone they could and partying as much as they wanted. These people were known as the Norse, calling themselves Vikings. When they'd attack, Thor slightly strike some of the warriors with lightning, and the result was the berzerker. Berserkers, when touched by Thor's lightning, would become near invulnerable, killing as many as they could in honor of their gods. The power almost went to Thor's head, but Odin kept him at bay. It wasn't until the Vikings attacked the Byzantine's that the Vikings had lost. It wasn't that they hadn't lost a battle before, but it was the weapon that was used to hold them back, a weapon known as Greek fire. The substance was a perfect countermeasure for the berserkers, as they couldn't even get close the city of Constantinople.

Thor took the defeat to heart and was going to initiate another attack, but Loki suspected there was more to the Byzantines than meets the eye, so he got Heimdall to investigate the people. Loki knew that there was a supernatural force governing the people of Midgard, and that the Asgardians being on there had freed the minds of the Vikings, causing the insanity. The more he thought, the more he feared that they had invaded someone else's home. So the day came when Heimdall discovered what was controlling the people and called for only Odin, Thor, and Loki to meet him on the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, I hope there is good reason for you to call us here today." Exclaimed Odin, who had just woken from the Odin-sleep.

"There is good reason, my king. It seems to the people of Asgard that these humans are an entertainment, but to whom? Us? These people are intelligent, but live abandoned from the rest of the universe, so that tells me they were a creation, for what purpose I do not know, but I have discovered the identity of their makers." Heimdall explained to the trio.

"What have we to fear? We rarely visit the place, we only direct the Norse people, and the rest of the humans are weak and pathetic. I say we go to their creators, kill them, and lead them how we see fit!" Everyone was now looking at Thor, who looked ready for some action.

 _'The bloodlust has really gotten to him.'_

"No brother, we must determine their strength, don't underestimate these people. Heimdall, do you know who the humans creators are?" Loki said, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"Yes, though they are strong. Very strong. The only advantage we have over these local gods is our technology. If we fought it would literally be a battle of brain versus brawn, and I'm not sure we would have victory."

"Maybe, but technology can be taken and reverse engineered, they would only need to take a few of our weapons and they would be as advanced as us within years, we do not want our only advantage to be null and void within a time of war. Our best bet is to seek these gods out." Odin said, wisdom pouring out of him.

"I've already called for a council with these gods, but first, let me briefly explain where they come from. Even with all I can see, all I know is that Chaos created the first gods while creating of the planet, called the Primordials. Little is known of them but Gaia, the goddess of the Earth, managed to get one of her children, Kronos, to kill her husband. Kronos and the other children of the primordials became known as the Titans. After taking power, Kronos had several children, and as he feared being overthrown by one of them, he decided to eat the babies. His wife hid one of the children from him, a boy named Zeus. When Zeus became of age, he killed his father and freed his siblings from his father's stomach. Zeus and his siblings got rid of most of the Titans, and took the power. They've withstood some very formidable enemies, such as Gaia and her newest children, the Gigantes. The children of the Titans took refuge on Mount Olympus, thus calling themselves the Olympian Gods. They are bound by certain laws that Zeus created, but you'd have to ask him for the specifics. During their time in Rome, they changed their personalities accordingly to what how the humans viewed them. Lastly, there are times when the gods will leave Olympus to meet mortals and, well, I believe you know how children are made." Heimdall said, not breathing once while explaining.

"I've never known you to talk so much Heimdall. What's got you so talkative?" Loki asked, taken back by the amount of information Heimdall just shared.

"I do speak few words, but I tend to break that streak whenever my home is threatened, Trickster." Heimdall stated, then turned to Odin, "I'm sorry, my king, but the gods' magic has simply been too powerful for me to see through. It took my own vision and several scouts to acquire this intelligence." Heimdall said, while kneeling to Odin.

"You may rise, you are to hard on yourself, for not even I knew about these gods. Where has this council been arranged to meet at?" Odin questioned, opting to want to deal with these beings that could destroy his entire kingdom, or could very well make his people the most prosperous in the galaxy.

"The scouts said that they had come in contact with a Chiron, who was a crippled man who lived in the Northern part of the Sykai District in Constantinople, a building with a strange dragon sculpture on top of it. That was where they said it would be held, but first, here my recommendation. The Byzantine people are taught of Greek history, which is where these gods originated from."

"What are you proposing Heimdall?" Thor asked.

"When you get there, interrogate one of the teachers there or find a book that might say something about this Chiron to see if these gods are deceiving us, or you can disregard my idea altogether. I just worry that they want nothing more than to destroy all threats to their power." Heimdall said, worry for his king evident.

"I can't base the morality of these gods off of our own or the humans. Loki, you can read people based off of their actions. What do these beings want?" Odin asked Loki.

"Well father, the gods obviously do not care about the humans, rather they like to rule loosely. They let their people run around, causing chaos wherever they go. Fighting for land that isn't theirs to begin with. Basically, they act like children, but this can be a positive for us. I think if we were to approach them with gifts and offerings of peace, then I believe that we could gain very crucial allies, especially if _he_ comes out of hiding." Loki answered, and Odin looked pleased.

"Alright, I'll trust my son. Don't worry about gifts, as I already have some on my person. Heimdall, open the Bifrost, I believe we are ready to talk to these gods. Thor, Loki, change out of your robes and put on your armor."

While Heimdall went to activate the portal to Midgard, Thor surrounded himself with lightning, going in with simple black pants and a loose, red long-sleeve shirt, and emerging with pants that looked similar to his last pair, armor with 2 plated spheres on the front ,even with his shoulders, and 2 more along his abs, his red cape springing forth, chain mail springing onto his arms, and his angelic winged helmet making an appearance with his hammer Mjolnir. Loki had a similar attire to Thor, but with a green shirt, though that faded away as his clothes started changing, his pants remained the same, but his shirt was replaced with golden chain mail covered in a green robe, and he, unlike Thor, wore no helmet though he held a short sword and a shield, both made from a gold like alloy.

"If we know this little about the Olympians, then I suspect that they know very little about us, just that we are an outside power in their homeland. You two will only act as bodyguards until it safe to reveal your connection to me. I will stay in my peaceful attire until then. Loki, you will ride with me on Sleipnir, Thor shall go ahead of us and ensure our safety. Huginn and Muninn will follow, and if anything should happen to us, they shall inform Asgard. Heimdall, are you ready?" Odin said, being as brave as he can for the potential danger he was walking into.

"Yes, and I wish you the best of luck. I will be watching from here, and if anything should happen, our army will be notified immediately."

"Now my sons, lets be off to Midgard." Odin said as the trio entered the Bifrost.

Flying through space might seem a little scary for most species throughout the galaxy, but for the Asgardians, it was a beautiful experience. Even Thor, who as of now is the most bloodthirsty being on Asgard, can't help but be in awe of the rainbow bridge that transcends between the nine realms. The speed, the colors, and all the stars in the galaxy makes the experience totally unique and exhilerating. Upon landing, they all gave themselves a second to gather their wits, as gravity once again held them to ground.

"We've landed approximately 30 miles from Constantinople. It is due south, let us hurry so we can get this done with." Odin stated.

 _ **Time skip-35 minutes**_

Be it an average horse, the ride would've been at least an hour longer, but this was Sleipnir, the best of all horses. Sleipnir had went so fast that even the potential bandits had no chance to attack the gods, but now he was off resting in a stable. With the horse gone, Odin and Thor stood in the Sykai district, which was full of plants, while Loki was searching for the building with the dragon sculpture outside.

"What keeps Loki? He should have found the dragon by now." Thor question the king.

"We must wait, perhaps it takes thorough investigation to find it. This shall help teach you patience my son."

"And what if Loki has had an encounter with one these gods? We still have no idea if they are hostile or not."

"Relax, we must have have confidence in your bro..." Before Odin could finish, he was cut off by a blonde man wearing exquisite purple robes and jewellry with fine sapphires and rubies.

The man got down onto his hands and bowed to the King and Prince of Asgard, and started kissing their feet.

Getting off of his knees, the man said to Thor, "Forgive me father, had I known you were coming I would have prepared a feast. Agh, is this the man Chiron spoke of?" The man said, mentioning to Odin.

Thor looked confused and told the man, "I am not your father... I am Thor, the God of Thunder! This...( _motioning to Odin_ )... is my father, Odin, All-Father, King of Asgard."

"Father Zeus, has your mind been corrupted by the Norse now also? I know the Romans got to you, but those Vikings as well?" The man said, clearly not knowing what the situation was.

"He means what he says, he is not your father. Rather, he is another god from another pantheon." Odin told the confused man.

"I am sorry, um, Odin was it? This is just all new to me, a king of another pantheon... wait. Where are my manners?! I am Constantine Vll Porphyrogennetos, welcome to my city. Romanos Lekapenos and I rule Constantinople together. As you already know, my father is Zeus. Chiron told me that we would have some visitors to meet my father and his brothers. Do you need anything while you are here?" Porphyrogennetos asked.

"No need. Father I have located the building with the dragon, but I felt something inside that dragon, like a soul." Loki said as he made his entrance.

"Who might you be?" Porphyrogennetos questioned this newcomer.

"I am Loki, King of Trickery. Come, we must go father." Loki said like he was in a hurry.

"We must be off, but first, would Zeus want to kill us or befriend us?" Odin asked Porphyrogennetos.

"Well, my father isn't the best with treaties, especially if there is another god who he'd have to share his domain with, but I guarantee that he will hear you out. Just be as respectful as you can to him and the other Olympians to avoid all amplifications he might hold against you." Porphyrogennetos told them.

Odin looked to Thor and said, "Think you can bow your head to someone so we can find the better end of this agreement."

Thor looked to be grinding his teeth, but said, "If it is for the best, then yes, but do not expect me to make a habit of it."

"Then we shall leave for it immediately. Is this building hold any significant value Loki?" Odin asked while the he and Thor followed behind Loki.

"Not really, in fact we are really close to it. The building is surrounded by gardens and vineyards like all the other buildings around here, but that dragon was cleverly positioned in the plants near the door, almost like it was protecting it." Loki said, who almost seemed scared of the sculpture.

"You said that it felt like it had a soul. Perhaps it is an actual dragon in disguise protecting the building. I have seen more powerful magic." Thor suggested.

"Maybe, but above the door was a sign that said in Greek 'Trainer of Heroes, Come Only If You Have No Fear' doesn't that just warm your heart? If this is Chiron's home, then he must be the demigod's trainer." Loki said.

"Whatever the case we must not lose focus." Thor stated, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

"Well be ready then brother, we are hear." Loki told his brother and father.

Loki's description was spot on, the house being a simple wooden home with plants growing rampantly, though the door looked twice the size of the other homes. The dragon had been in the roses, his crimson scales being hidden underneath the bushes. The dragon was sleek but easily 15 feet long.

"Loki, go knock on the door." Odin ordered.

As Loki crept up to the door, the dragon suddenly came to life and jumped him. The trickster barely had enough time to pull out his shield, and his brother couldn't risk using Mjolnir because of the chance of destroying the house. The dragon reared back and blew fire out if it's mouth, being diverted by Thor throwing his hammer at the dragon's head, catching the door on fire. Thor jumped on the dragon while it recovered, and Odin summoned his spear and tried to stab the dragon while it was down, but it couldn't get through the dragon's hide, so the dragon grabbed the spear and threw Odin onto Loki who had just gotten back to his feet. Thor used this distraction and jumped from the back of the dragon and drove his knees into the dragon's head, effectively slowing the dragon, but it didn't stop it from kicking Thor straight through the fig tree. The dragon reared, ready to pounce on Odin and Loki. As the dragon pounced, Loki saw the house's door get kicked down, and out came a white horse with a man's upper body instead of a head... before Loki could even process what the creature was, it said, "Vermiculus, stop! These people are friendly!"

As soon as the dragon registered what was said, it went back to the tree, as if nothing had ever happened. Loki got up slowly and looked at his brother and father, who were both unconscious, but instead of worrying about them, Loki focused on the man-horse.

"I have to apologize, Vermiculus was trained to protect me since because I am only half-immortal. My name is Chiron, and I train the gods children into heroes, I presume you are Loki."

"Why do you presume me to be Loki, and why are you connected to a horse." Asked Loki.

"For the first question you have both eyes and you aren't holding a hammer, but other than that there's nothing out of place with you. For your second question, I am the son of Kronos and Philyra, both Titans, and was born a centaur."

"But you said you are only half-immortal, and your parents are both full immortal, so why aren't you?" While Loki asked Chiron the question, Thor and Odin started to awaken.

"All shall be explained later, for now grab your father and brother and meet me inside."

"Will do, but one question, I thought you were greek, but the dragon's name is latin, so, why?"

"Observant, aren't you. Yes, it translates into 'Crimson' but we were set up in Rome when he hatched, the sons of Mars wanted to name him after the color of their enemies blood."

"Sons of Mars? Are you sure that they weren't sons of Thor?" Loki asked half-heartedly, patting Chiron's back acting as if he made himself laugh, but he was using his magic to put a tracker onto the centaur.

"Ha! I'm sure we'll get along fine Asgardian. Now, collect the other two and I'll meet you inside."

Chiron went back inside, stepping over the burned remains of the door. Loki could tell just by his eyes that he was in immense pain. Thor, now wide awake, threw the fig tree off him and got up while Loki was helping Odin to his feet.

"Brother! Do you know the reason for the dragon attacking us?" Thor asked, then the dragon hissed at him.

"Quiet you! Had it not been for the house, I would be wearing you as my new cape!" Vermiculus looked to the door in hopes of Chiron coming out and telling him it was alright to attack the wannabe god of thunder.

"Enough brother. The dragon's name is Vermiculus, and it was simply protecting it's master from a potential threat."

"Whatever the dragon's name is doesn't matter, we have bigger problems, like waiting gods. Boys I'll be inside, I suggest you two hurry up." Odin told his two sons before he walked inside the house.

"Well, we better not leave father waiting. Come brother." Loki seemed very calmly as he walked to the doorway.

"Am I the only one who is concerned about another dragon? On second thought, if I get attacked again I'll just bring down the lightning on these idiots." Thor said while looking at the dragon, then followed in behind Loki.

Upon entering, Thor knew this place was more advanced than any other place on this planet. On the outside, it was just a simple wooden home, but on the inside, the place was huge, and he was just in the walkroom, but the thing that amazed him the most was that the house was calling out to him, so he just started walking. He'd take a corridor left then right then another right and then, a door. He opened it and found his brother and father talking to four men, one of whom was a horse-man.

"Brother, before you say anything, he is a centaur, not the biological offspring of a horse and a man." Loki told his brother.

"Or with a woman." The man on the left added.

Thor, now taking a good look at the others, they were in armor and all had short beards. The one on the right was in a black heavy armor that looked like it had been made from scraps of iron, a crown made from bones, a pale look that suggested he didn't see much of the sun, brown hair going down to his hips, and a sword made of some sort of iron. The one on the left looked regal with a deep tan, long black hair reaching his shoulders, silver armor that looked almost like scales in their detail, a crown made with an amazingly blew gem, and a trident made out of a weird bronze. The last one in the middle wore a gold light armor that looked like it was made by the old dwarves themselves, a golden crown, short, faded brown hair, and a... bolt of lightning?

"What is this? Who controls my birthright, my domain!" Thor asked, nearing outrage.

"I am Zeus, King of the Heavens and Lord to all! This is my planet, which you rudely intruded, and not to mention you have taken control of a majority of the humans that pay homage to us!" Zeus, the one in the middle, said.

"Which is why we have came here to discuss these problems, otherwise we would end up in a confrontation where both sides suffer heavy loss." Odin said, calming down Zeus.

"Perhaps, but there are still dead missing that I can't account for! Do you know how much extra I'm having to pay Charon! He's always complaning 'Sir Hades, I need a raise' and now that he has a good reason for one I've had to cave in." The one on the right said, which Thor presumed to be Hades.

"Hades, calm down! To be polite, that is Hades, lord of the underworld and I am Poseidon, lord of the seas. Honestly we don't want any trouble but we just can't let foreigners come and make a takeover on our home." Poseidon, the one on the left said.

"To put it frank Poseidon, we mean no harm to you and your people either. In fact, when we came here we had no idea that there were gods here. We simply saw another world and went to explore." Loki said, stepping into the conversation.

"Well, fortunately for us both, we both have a problem, yours being that you don't want to get on our bad side, and ours being Chiron over here." Zeus told the Asgardians.

"What do you mean by Chiron being a problem? Like need being dealt with, because I believe that we should keep assassinations and killings to ourselves." Odin said, hesitant as he did not want to be blamed for killing anyone from this pantheon.

"No, no, no. What my dearest brother means is that Chiron can actually die as opposed to other immortals in our pantheon. To keep it short, he was once fully immortal and trained all of our great heroes. Heracles, Zeus' son, shot Chiron with a very poisonous arrow that caused him to wither, but because of his immortality, he couldn't die. There was no cure for the poison. After dealing with this pain for years, he gave up his immortality so another god wouldn't fade, but it had an awkward effect on him. His illness was reduced to a minor pain in his gut that won't fade, and he will live forever as long as he isn't harmed mortally." Poseidon answered.

"So what are we to do?" Thor asked the Olympians, still a little mad about Zeus.

"For a being to be given godhood, they must either be granted it by the Olympian council, or achieve it through a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides." Hades explained.

"And the Olympians have a law stating that we cannot give immortality to someone who has already been immortal, so that leaves one option in order for Chiron to teach heroes all that he knows." Zeus clarified.

"It doesn't sound hard enough, so where is this garden?" Thor asked, ready for a fight.

"We shall teleport you to it's location, but be prepared, the tree is guarded by a one-hundred headed dragon called Ladon, and it is faster and more agile than any other creature, not to mention it's poison is fatal as well." Poseidon said, warning the Asgardians.

"So how am I supposed to get the apple without dying?" Thor asked.

"... I'll do it. I'll gather the apple and return." Loki exclaimed.

"No brother, I will not let you die in my place."

"Thank you for your touching words. Have you forgotten what it is I am? What I do? I will simply trick Ladon and take an apple." Loki said.

"Loki, do you truly believe you can get the apple?" Odin asked his son.

"Yes father, I'll make you proud." Loki told his father.

Odin smiled, he had two sons who were hard willed and determined. Although Loki was adopted, he proved time and time again that he was an equal to Thor.

"Alright, Loki shall go while we talk politics." Odin said.

"Agreed, I wish you luck, and, should you return, I have a gift for you, I was saving it for one of my sons, but I think it would suit you much better Asgardian." Zeus told the god of mischief, holding a small amount of respect for him because of his bravery.

Hades just waved his hand and Loki was engulfed in a bright light, then in a totally new location. In one direction, he could see the ocean, making him believe that he was on the side of a cliff. Turning around, he could see the tree about eight-hundred meters uphill, so he started walking.

 _'You know, these apples could be have a very serious healing potential if they can restore immortality. What if they could cure the All-Father of the Odinsleep? Now there's an idea! Not only would I gain recognition from Odin, but also the people will support me more than even Thor. Now if can gain only two apples... who are those girls?_

Loki, believing that somebody must own the garden, believed these three girls to be the Hesperides. He decided to approach them and see if they could get him an apple without him even needing to try.

"Hello ladies, pardon me for asking, but I need an apple to restore Chiron's immortality, so could you please get me one, as do lord Zeus' request?" Loki asked, and in doing so he startled the girls.

"No, we shall not. Not only because only Hera can retrieve an apple, but also because of what happened to our sister." One of the girls said.

"But if you are going to get an apple, then you must swear to the River Styx not to take more than one." Another girl said.

"What happens if I swear to this oath?

"Then your soul shall be reaped and you shall be tortured forever by the goddess of the Styx."

"And If I don't swear at all?"

"Then we shall warn Ladon."

 _Looks like the Odinsleep won't be cured today after all._

"Fine you win. I, Loki of Asgard, swear to the River Styx that I shall only take one golden apple so that it can be used to restore Chiron's immortality." As soon as Loki finished, thunder struck, sealing the deal.

"Now you are free to try and get an apple."

"Good luck, we've always liked Chiron. Though some of his students have been a bit questionable."

"Yes, well, the tree is only a short distance away, I should be going." Loki was about to leave when he noticed one of the girls had a basket of apples.

 _Wait, that gives me an idea!_

 **Time skip, 5 minutes**

"Well, I'm all set. Hopefully this works."

Loki had set up 104 holograms, one for each head, then a few to kick it off, and one last hologram to top it all off.

 _'Okay, Step 1... confusion.'_

To get the dragon off balance, Loki took the image of the three Hesperides and set them up to approach the dragon with empty baskets, saying random dablings to keep the dragon from attacking but also to keep him ready and on edge.

"Don't worry Ladon, we're just waiting for Queen Hera to come."

"She's going to give the apples to the gods to help get over some stress."

"Also with the added power, the gods will defeat those Asgardians easily."

Keep listening you dumb oaf. Just wait, you are sentient like any other being, you won't be able to keep your wits about you.

 _'Step 2... attack.'_

Time to send the troops.

Ladon quickly turned his attention behind the girls and saw an army of 100 men, they quickly cut down the hologram girls and started 'fighting' Ladon, who after fighting for 30 minutes hadn't seemed to get a hit on any of the attackers, instead, they turned on each other and killed everyone, and the last man took his own sword and killed himself.

 _'Finally, Step 3... infiltrate.'_

Ladon, totally confused as to why these skillful men would break apart and fight, went to go check on the 'dead' Hesperides. His eyes seemed to be filled with sadness, then he noticed one of the baskets were gone. All of his heads started searching for the last basket, then noticed another man, this one in a green robe with slicked black hair carrying the basket, which was full of golden apples.

"Is this all you can do? I'll take all the apples I want from this garden... I might do it yearly!" Loki said as he taunted Ladon as he was near the base of the tree.

Ladon responded quickly, sending all of his heads after Loki, who in turn dodged made his way around every head. He was still quite far from safety, so he started dropping apples to slow Ladon down, just ducking his head down and running, was so close to the edge of the garden that he could see the girls, but then the dragon entrapped him in it's teeth, the poison being released out of the teeth. The dragon realized something wasn't right as it lifted the human off of the ground, nevertheless all of it's heads were still focused on the killer of the Hesperides. That is, until it saw a body fly over all of it's heads and land outside the garden.

"Thought you had me didn't you? Well, no dragon is killing me while I can still be king of Asgard!" Loki said and showed a golden apple.

With a snap of his fingers, all the holograms bodies disappeared, including the Loki decoy that was in the dragon's mouth.

 _ **Flashback in a flashback**_

 **"Is this all you can do? I'll take all the apples I want from this garden... I might do it yearly!" Loki said as he taunted Ladon as he was near the base of the tree.**

 _ **'This is my chance! The dragon will catch my hologram and it believes he is the last one.'**_

 _ **As the hologram ran away, Loki crept to the tree and twisted an apple until it fell off. Ladon was getting closer to the hologram and Loki didn't have much time, so he ran and when the dragon caught the hologram, Loki jumped over it and...**_

 _ **Flashback in a flashback ends**_

 _'I made it... now how do I return to Zeu..."_

As soon as Loki started thinking, he was transported in a flash of light back to the conversation room, and the first thing he saw was Thor with a weird purple light around him.

"I think I've thought of a better name for that teleportation, flashing, and what are you doing to my brother?" Loki said.

"They are bringing him back from the dead as he challenged Zeus and lost." Odin said as he looked at his poor son.

Loki looked at Zeus who was trying to lift Mjolnir, "What are you doing?" Loki asked him.

"I defeated Thor, therefore I should be worthy to wield his hammer, but I still can't lift it!" Zeus exclaimed.

"That's not how it works... It's based off of your morality, not your battle prowess. Oh, and here's your apple."

Loki tossed it to the King of the Olympians.

"Your father told me you wouldn't fail. Don't worry, we've already negotiated. Basically we won't ever fight each other in an actual war so long as we don't attack each other. If we ever face a potential threat to either of our kingdoms, then we will help each other in any way we can. Lastly, as it seems you only have limited control of your domains, we won't interact with each other's powers unless we are working together. You have nothing to fear from us as long as you give us no reason to fear you." Zeus told Loki, just as Thor woke up.

"Well Zeus, I'm afraid that we must be gone before my son angers you further. Thank you for your time and going to such a length as to swear on your River Styx." Odin told Zeus, then grabbed Thor and his hammer and left the house, with Loki following behind.

"Let me ask father, how easily was Thor defeated?"

"I'll just say that the fight was like an ant with a boot. Thor didn't have a chance with the god, I don't know if it's just because of the god having total control over Thor's domain, but he hit your brother once and he was just... dead. I'm glad they brought a god of death, but please, never tell your brother."Odin said with a tear coming to his eye.

"I won't father. Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Loki remembered that day more than any other because even against allmighty beings, Odin kept his calm and was able to work out a treaty even after Thor was killed. He remembered that blindsiding your enemy can make your victory easy to accomplish, but most of all, it told him that his brother can be defeated.

 **Wooh! Done, that took a while, but I'm happy with the results. Tell me what you guys think as this one I spent a lot more time with. This might be the longest chapter I'll do unless you want them to stay about this length. Also, I used the map in Assassin's Creed Revelations in cross reference with wikipedia to set up Constantinople. I really wanted to use the Galata Tower but it just didn't fit the time period.**


	3. Fun in the Water

**Hello people, and welcome to the third installment of my first story. I have decided to try to keep the chapters long, unless they are something like the first one where I'd like to keep it short and make everyone think. I had a question that my mail said was a review from a guest called Shadows but it wasn't there, he/she asked if this could be a Percy/Loki story, and, while I could try to make this story that pairing, it would ruin the whole point of... well, you'll find out this chapter as Percy is finally making an appearance, and to answer another question from Firestar'sniece (you are now my favorite reviewer because of your good questions), basically if the Asgardians can see through the mist, the answer is yes in my story. They aren't like the mortals in regards to being tricked, though Heimdall was blinded by the mist and couldn't see through it, Odin, Thor, and Loki could see through it when witnessing it first hand, and this will have an adverse effect later in the chapter. Lastly, I'm trying to make the two timelines come together, yet I can't find a clear date for when the events in the Avengers took place, so I'm going with the idea that it took 3 days, starting with on the night of May 4th, 2012 leading through until May 6th, 2012 because of the American release date. If anybody has a link to the dates when the events from the Avengers then please send it to me and I will fix it right away. I'm also using the official dates for the events in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. Anyways, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the respected parties.**

 _ **May 5, 2012**_

 _ **12:20 P.M.**_

 _-One day after Loki came through the portal-_

For the time being, Loki and his army was growing as Agent Barton continued to relay the god information of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies. The enemy of my enemy will become my friend, as Loki would have made the old saying go, though he still had to deal with an enemy that would be pose as a threat to his dominion of Earth. Thinking back on it, he should have stayed and asked the Other where the two demigod camps were specifically, though California was a giant place to search, it wasn't an immediate threat, however, the camp somewhere in New York City could prove to be a liability later on in his scheming.

"Agent Barton, have you discovered any places where the camp might be." Loki asked, dreading the thought that he might not b able to find it.

"No, though we had a lead with a 'Delphi Strawberry Service', the lead went cold as the place was just a strawberry field..."

"Wait! That place feels familiar. Barton, do we have access to this 'internet' yet?"

"Yes sir, what do you need to know." Barton asked Loki as he sat down at the computer.

"Look up the ancient greek teacher Chiron, I need to be certain that this feeling is correct." Loki said, closing his eyes while trying to concentrate.

Barton simply typed in Chiron on Google and the result was immediate.

"Sir, it says here that Chiron was a greek immortal who was half man and half horse, dubbed a centaur. He trained many greek heroes while also keeping them safe."

"That must be it, he said before that he was a teacher to heroes. When I met Chiron I used an old spell to track him for future reference. Yet when him and the other Olympians disappeared, I presumed that the spell went with them, but it appears that they simply went into hiding. Now that they have reappeared, the spell seems to have made itself known to me once again." Loki said, donning his light armor and horned helmet yet again.

"Do you want me to get our men ready?" Barton asked.

"Yes, we shall presume that these demigods can be harmed by your weaponry. Prepare yourself as well Barton, I believe that they have something that you can use for future use."

"As you say, and sir may I ask you something?"

"Yes, say what you must."

"How did you get your helmet? It looks like it's solid gold. A man could become rich with the kind of money that would bring." Barton said, his eyes flashing between his old dark blue eyes and the mind-controlled light blue.

"It was a gift from Zeus. After determining that the golden apple I had gotten a hold of was real, he sent it back with a scout we had sent for a final signing of the treaty. He left a note saying that he had to make sure that the Trickster wasn't trying to trick him. Anyways, while you're getting the men, I shall prepare the coordinates."

"Should I tell them anything?"

"Yes, get ready for the first battle of war."

 _ **Time skip 20 minutes**_

 **Camp Half-Blood**

The Romans and Greeks had both presented peace documents to the each other, with the Romans agreeing to fix the Greeks camp while the Greeks let the Romans new augur, Chris Swagger, get acuainted with the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who may have went willingly but was still a part of the camp and could be used as a trade. Everybody had gotten a chance at which camp they wanted to go to and could visit either one if they wanted to. So far, everybody was at ease, except for one person- Percy Jackson.

The Son of Poseidon had been on edge, yes he was still social with all of his friends, yes he attended all of the bonfires, and yes he still hung out with Annabeth, but there was something wrong in his life. It had been a 1 year and 10 months since the end of the second Giant War, which was July 25, 2010, yet he was still training every free moment he had. Rumors spread that he didn't even sleep, scared of being taken by another god, that he was just hit by the fact that he wouldn't be in any more serious quests, but most believed that he was just excited. The Stoll brothers claimed that they followed him into a jewellry store, so the biggest rumor was that Percy was going to ask Annabeth the question. The whole Aphrodite cabin was already fighting over who'd be planning the wedding, Drew claiming that if she couldn't get with him then she would be his wedding planner. For Percy personally however, it was none of that, though it was true that he had bought an engagement ring, he wasn't nervous about asking the love of his life to marry him, the thing that had him on edge was something that nobody had suspected, his father.

Poseidon sent a secret note to Percy telling him that there was something weird going on with Zeus, that one of his creations had been going haywire in the sky. Zeus was worried, the last time this had happened, something came through space, but he decreed that none of the gods would tell their children, but Poseidon would have none of that, and instead told Percy to be ready, and stay close to the sea for protection. If something did come to attack the Earth, Poseidon would not allow anything to hurt his only demigod child.

As of now though, Percy was sitting on the doorstep to his cabin waiting for Annabeth so they could go swimming. The couple had gotten through the first year of college and both were ready to go back, even if Percy thought it was a waste of time, he couldn't say no to the Daughter of Athena, and he hoped it was the same for her. He looked at the ring box and put it in his pocket. the ring was a startling silver brand that had a grey gem and had an owl sitting on a trident indented on it. The ring was made on Olympus by Poseidon's request. He was going to ask Annabeth to marry him on the 2nd anniversary of the end of the second Giant War, and thankfully he had 2 months to make a perfect date for the anniversary.

Speaking about Annabeth, he could see her approaching in her bathing suit. Although she looked beautiful in a two-piece, he still thought the most amazing things about his girlfriend were her curly blonde hair and her stormy grey eyes.

Coming up to him, he stood up and pecked her on the lips, "Hey Wise Girl, you ready to go swimming?"

"Yes I am Seaweed Brain, I still don't know how you can stand being in the water so much." She said as they started walking towards the water.

"Come on Annabeth, you know you love it."

"Ughhh. Only because you I love you."

"You know compliments will get you everywhere."

"Wow, college has really gotten to you Kelp Head... you can say two 3 syllable words in a single sentence." Annabeth knew she won.

"You know, the only one who insults my intellect nowadays are you, Pinecone Face, and Death Breath. Why is it only my friends and people who want to kill me make fun of me?"

"Maybe because you scare everyone in camp, I mean you have been training like crazy for the past few months."

"Last time I didn't train in a time of peace I was kidnapped."

"It's nearly been 2 years, why not just face facts and realize that the gods are letting you off the leash?"

"Maybe, but if they haven't and we get attacked, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." Percy said while stepping in the water.

"That's sweet, but you know that I can take care of myself." Annabeth told him as they got hip deep in the water, then tripped him and let him fall.

After getting up, Percy said, "This is a game that you can't win."

He knew she couldn't escape him while in the water, so he made a few different hands of water and grabbed her arms and legs. After making sure that she couldn't move, he walked up to her and started tickling her, and Annabeth panicked, throwing her head everywhere, begging for him to stop.

"You know, I'm sure that this is every guy's dream, but it's a little weird seeing some of my friends doing this." Leo said with Calypso behind him, both blushing a deep scarlet.

"I... ugh... this isn't..." Annabeth stuttered, turning crimson.

"What she means is she lost our little water fight. Anyways, why are you here?" Percy said, getting red from anger.

"Well Calypso is working at the new Stark Tower at the front desk and I'm working the forge personally for Tony Stark's Iron Man. Usually I'd come up here and say how college isn't worth it and that you shouldn't even go, but it turned out that Tony was looking at hiring an architect for a new project. I might have brought up Annabeth's name..."

"Wait, you're working for Tony Stark!" Annabeth said in utter amazement.

"Yes, and like I was saying, I mentioned you. At first he didn't sound too excited but I told him that you've been studying architecture all your life and he agreed to look at some of your plans." Leo said, waiting for her to explode.

"OH MY GOD! TONY STARK WANTS TO LOOK AT MY PLANS! SORRY PERCY, WE CAN DATE LATER!" Annabeth exclaimed trying to get out of the water.

"Wait Annie, that's not all. In the new project, theresgoing to be an underwater room in the Hudson River that will hold Tony's other suits. After the place gets built, he'll need someone who can move all of the water out as he will be doing all of the building. He said that he would build all of these vents to get it all out, but we told him that our close friend Percy has worked in that field and can remove all of the water in under an hour." Calypso told the pair.

"What! Why would you tell him that? He's a really smart man, he'll figure this out!" Percy yelled at Leo and Calypso.

"We told him because he said he'd pay anyone half a million dollars to move the water as it'd save him a full million to make the pipe system to move all of the water out." Leo said.

"Let me get this straight, five-hundred-thousand dollars! I can use that to pay off all of my loans! When do I meet the man!" Percy said, hungry for money.

"I arranged a meeting Thursday the 17th at 1:45 P.M.. Anyways, we're off, and don't worry, we won't tell the Stolls!" Leo stated and started running, Calypso close behind.

"I've never been happier to see that little elf. You know, nobody ever told me how he's still alive?" Percy asked.

"I'm pretty sure he died."

"Then how is he alive, and breathing, and walking?"

"From what I heard, Festus used the Physician's Cure on him and brought him back, then he was sent to Ogygia and got Calypso, and somehow he was able to return."

"That's the point, no one ever told me... forget it, he's alive and well, and he got us job interviews for Tony Stark."

"Oh that's right! I've got the interview for my dream job in 12 days, I better get my schematics together. I've also got to get a nice outfit, and some good recommendations, and..."

"Relax Wise Girl, your the only one I could ever imagine getting the spot."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or make fun of you for not knowing any architects."

"Making fun of me for a nerdy thing... it sounds like you."

"Don't press your luck Seaweed Brain. Anyways, the Seven are getting together for a little get together in New Rome for a little celebration Monday, help me remember it, alright."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't say no to you."

"Same here. I'm gonna head back up to my cabin and dry off. See you at dinner." Annabeth said, after giving Percy a pick on the lips she left.

Percy was still a little embarrassed with the little water incident, and although he really felt like ringing Leo's neck, he laid in the water and decided to relax.

Percy laid for what felt like hours with his ADHD working up, just feeling the waves working against his back, then started thinking about waves, then his dad, who was a god, then when he was offered godhood, and finally what his domains would've been if he accepted godhood.

 _'Where has the time went? It's almost been 3 years since I stopped Kronos, and when godhood was within my grasp. What if I hadn't thought of all the demigods who wanted a little love from their parents? If I hadn't looked at Annabeth and seen her face just drop? Would I have been a noble god? Maybe for a while, but all of the gods fall into a sin of their own. Maybe I would've been the god of Tides, controlling all of the top layers of water. Wait, what about the god of Time! I did stop Kronos, and maybe the lady fates would've been kind to me, but, I still can't forget Annabeth's face that instantly became a face of dread when I was asked to become a god.'_

Percy was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw heavily armed men coming through the camp border. The men had bullet proof vests with AR-500. Percy was trying to get out of the water when a man in an armor that looked like a green and black robe with a golden horned helmet stepped ahead of the men. The man had long black hair that was just as long as Percy's, and he had a glowing scepter.

The Son of Poseidon could tell that this man was their leader, so he decided to try and attack him using a small tsunami. Building up strength, Percy caused a small tremor which sent the wave towards the land, and then he willed the wave to go in the direction of the man with the horned helmet. Just before it hit, the man turned his scepter towards the wave and blasted it. The sheer heat of the blast evaporated most of the water, but it cost the man to fall onto his back from the kick from the blast. The man's soldiers turned to the water and saw Percy, who opted to not moving a muscle.

After getting up, the man with the helmet said, "Poseidon? I thought that the gods could only attack if I personally provoked one of them?"

 _'He thinks I'm dad. I don't know whether I'm offended or should be complimented, but right now I can use this to my advantage. It seems like he knows dad, so I should act like I know him and find out his intentions.'_

"Yes, unless one tries to attack the camp of our children on a _beach_ , I don't think I'm out of my jurisdiction sending a little wave to stop a threat." Percy said, deciding to add a little effect and stand on the water and dry himself.

"Perhaps I overlooked the fact that you Olympians have full control of your domains while the Asgardians only have a limited control over the environment. Your new clothing is certainly odd" The man said, mumbling the last part.

 _'Asgardian? I remember Annabeth saying something about the Asgardians being the Viking's very own gods, like the Greeks with the Olympians. I believe their king was... Thor? No. Heimdall? Couldn't be. Odin? Yeah cause he looked so weird in the old drawings with the one eye'_

"Yes, so the Asgardians are finally making a move on the Earth. Where is Odin at? I believe Zeus would want to talk to him." Percy said while trying to keep up his facade.

"Ha! To think I believed you 'Gods' to be all powerful, yet you know not what my plan is! Further proof that you are all beneath me, Loki, your new King of Earth!"

 _'Loki! The Norse God of Mischief, of course! I've got to get away and warn...'_

"Now looking at you though, I wouldn't say you are Poseidon, but one of his offspring, otherwise the wave you sent would have obliterated me. Before you die, tell me, just who are you exactly?" The god asked.

 _'Busted... Oh well. I was tired of playing as an old man anyway.'_

"Me? Oh, well I'm just the guy that's going to put you down if you don't go straight back to wherever you came from. I'm the bane of time, the waker of the Earth itself, and soon to be the end of mischief. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Percy said, trying to intimidate the god as much as he could, making a barrier of ice around him as he finished his speech.

"Bravo! Magnificent! Extravagant! Except there's just one problem... I'm assembling an army and you, you are about to be dead. You, use the grenade launcher! After impact, start shooting men!" Loki said.

 _'I'm dead. So so so so soooo dead. Well, if gods can listen to all my thoughts, please tell my mother I love her, my father that I hope I've made him proud, and Annabeth... Annabeth! I can' die! I won't! Not until I know that she's safe._

Percy saw the arrow hit the ice, so he decided to give the demigods all the time he could and sent the ice surrounding him exploding into the men, not killing any, but instead knocking most of them out. Now the demigods had started watching the confrontation and decided to help Percy.

"Men, shoot Percy Jackson! I'm getting called to Stuttgart as we speak, so follow the plan and be quick." Loki said as he disappeared into his scepter and left in a small explosion.

 _'So this is how I die. At least I gave the demigods a chance.'_

As soon as the sea spawn thought that, he saw a flash of blonde being held by one of the soldiers, and the ones he thought had been unconcsious were on their feet, guns aimed at him. Just as soon as they started firing, he fell through the surface of the water and started getting pulled by the ocean currents deeper and deeper into the water, feeling like he was going to puke from the speed he was going. He tried stopping but for once in his life the water didn't respond to him. After getting pulled under for what felt like an eternity, he was finally stopped in front of his father's city, Atlantis. After taking in the scenery, Percy decided that his dad wanted to talk to him for the first time in 3 years. Walking through the streets, he saw random mermaids pointing at him and giggling, he just waved and gave his signature smile, wanting to get to the castle as soon as he could. Upon reaching the gate of the castle, his father came and greeted him.

"Percy, my boy! Are you alright?" Poseidon asked, worry for his son showing.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, but might you explain to me what the heck is going on! I just saw random humans being led through the camp by a psychotic god from another pantheon! Oh and then they kidnapped my girlfriend!"

"Perseus, I know you have many questions, but let me tell you that the gods need you one more time. For you see, we have a truce with Asgard and have been contacted by Odin that Loki is acting on his own regard, and although Thor has been sent to try and contain his brother, Loki means to start a war with the whole planet. Zeus doesn't want to involve our children and even ordered me to let you perish, but when I saw you stand up to a whole militia and talk him down long enough to let your fellow demigods discover what was happening, I couldn't just let you die. You're my son, and I'll be d***** if I'd let some alien kill my own flesh and blood." Poseidon said with a tear forming in his eye.

"That's... not what I expected. Thanks dad, but what does this guy have against the Olympians."

"As far as we know, nothing. He just lusts for power. In fact, we knew that these Asgardians possessed a lust for power just by observing Thor, who admittedly has calmed down these last few years. We were so afraid of these beings becoming powerful enough to start a war with us that Zeus created the Ozone layer, which the mortals think protects them from the Sun's rays, but in reality it hides the mist and all that the mist hides, making us disappear in the eyes of the Asgardians."

"Is everything that I think is a natural miracle really just an act of the Olympians?"

"Probably son, but let me tell you something- in order to get Annabeth back, in order to save the world again, you will need more power. I'm giving you my full blessing so you may unlock all the powers that a godly son of mine would possess."

"We would also like to give you our blessing." Amphitrite said, her and Triton coming out from behind Poseidon.

"Yes, although Atlantis might still be being rebuilt, we still have it. Besides, the castle needed to be revamped anyways." Triton said.

"Cool, so how powerful does that make my water control?" Percy asked, feeling like a kid in a candy store.

"Theoretically, just as powerful as any of us, but this also gives your sword an upgrade, you'll find out the next time you're in battle. Now my son, Loki teleported himself to Stuttgart, Germany. You need to get their as fast as you can, he'll be hard to miss." Poseidon told his demigod child.

"But how exactly am I supposed to get there? He's probably almost done with his plan anyways."

"Not at all, you shall water travel. Just imagine your body being in a certain body of water. Basically your body evaporates into a gas and moves at near the speed of light, attaching itself to the body of water you're thinking of and reanimating your body. I wouldn't do this in a desert if I was you. Now, I'll send you to the Neckar River since you don't have time for trial and error. When you get there, follow the screams." Poseidon said.

"Wait, what... Aghh!" Percy shouted as he was teleported.

"Hopefully he does well, because I really don't want to have to hear Zeus crying about you saving the boy." Amphitrite said.

"Relax. Other than Triton, he is my most powerful son, and besides, I'm fairly certain Orion is back as well."

 **Phew! Done, this one didn't take as long but I'm still pround of it. Again, keep asking questions guys. Oh and if you didn't get it earlier, since Loki's men were under his control, they could bypass the camp's barriers. I don't know how I wanna take this as far as pairing for Percy, I'm open to suggestions, but like I said, to me Percy/Loki story won't work, I've just built it up in a direction that wouldn't make that work. Anyways, leave tell me what you think and ask questions, the more the better.**


	4. The Man, The Myth, and The Legend

**Hey, what's up guys! I'm fairly certain this will end up as a Percy/Annabeth pairing. Although, with what happens to Annabeth, you might understand why I was a little confused for what I'd do for the pairing. Also, if someone leaves a good reason for why I should change the pairing, then please do so because I'm still open for suggestions. The pairing will be cleared up by the 5th chapter.** **Firestar'sniece, you nailed the questions spot on again, I was actually intending on bringing Triton in near the end of the story to reveal why him and Amphitrite had the change of heart. Anyways, most of everything will be answered by the 5th chapter, with more questions coming to keep you guys occupied. I intend on using the Orion that was the demigod, basically all the rebirth stuff will come into play, and yes I know that Orion was a giant in The Blood of Olympus, but I plan on fixing this into the timeline. Infinityworlds, I'm just going to treat it like Spongebob... not really, but when Percy first discovered his power of water, he lit a lighter underwater, so I made an educated guess that Poseidon could cry, but I guess I should've elaborated on that a bit more. Also, Barton is under Loki's control, and though he had no reason for asking about the helmet, SPOILER I figured that any guy who had a family and wanted to support them would try to get as much money as he could to support them SPOILER END. Also, Germany is 6 hours ahead of New York, so that is why the time has such a giant leap forward from last chapter to this one. Real quick, I'm sorry this was such a long wait, I've been painting and gardening for a guy up the street, and I want to make sure that the Marvel characters are properly honored in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the respected parties.**

 _ **May 5, 2012**_

 _ **7:45 P.M.**_

When Percy had shadow-traveled with the Son of Hades, he had almost puked his guts out, so he thought that maybe this 'water travel' wouldn't be that bad, Especially because water is his element, so perhaps he wouldn't just fall onto his knees and heave... he was wrong. Upon disappearing into water, all of his bones and organs becoming water, then being thrusted into the atmosphere as a gas. The worst part was landing in the water and his body rematerializing. He couldn't puke as his stomach had been completely cleared of everything he had eaten, yet he still felt like a very sick dog.

 _'Gods Dad! Maybe you could've give me a blessing so I wouldn't feel all of that. I wouldn't have accepted those blessings if I knew that I'd literally lose my lunch! Oh well, at least I can get Nico back now.'_ Percy though as he swam to the bank of the river.

As the demigod reached shore, he noticed that he only had swimming trunks on, and just how unprepared he truly was to battle Loki. As he dried himself, he remembered that Riptide had been upgraded, so he decided to uncap the pen and out sprung the ancient blade Anaklusmos, but with an extra jewel on the hilt of the sword. Percy decided to press the jewel, and out came armor that wrapped itself around Percy. The armor was so well crafted that he didn't know if Tyson crafted it or Hephaestus. Either way, the armor was silver with a blue tint to it, the chest plate coming up to form a majestic wave as it matched the curve of his body, the vambraces were simple but with elegant designs, the left being the face of a horse and the right being a trident, the shoulder joints both being the face of Poseidon that had a sea-green robe wrapping around the shoulders, the waist had metal plating that was loosely held by a leather belt, the greaves had a simple design with a few stripes going down them and they felt like boots that covered everything under the knees , yet they felt to only be a few pounds heavy, the helmet, which was clearly roman origin, molded around Percy's head, the bristles forming a mohawk on his head with a crystal in the middle of his forehead the held the lines that went all along the helmet, reaching down to the chin of his helmet where there were two prongs, and to top ot off, he had a full sea-green cape that went down to his feet. Under the armor, the Son of the Sea had black clothes that held kevlar to ensure nothing got past his armor.

At this point, Percy was feeling like he could take Gaea on alone, until he felt something on his back. Sheathing Riptide, he pulled the item off his back, which was a trident that had been magically shortened. Upon grasping it, the trident started expanding until it had elongated into it's full glory, with Percy gaining more control over his powers. Percy decided to put the trident up, but he also knew that there was something else about this upgrade that he didn't know about yet, so he started feeling around his helmet, then his chest, then his vambraces, then his waist...

 _'Oh Hades, Dad wouldn't have added a gun! He knows how I feel about killing people, doesn't he?'_ Percy thought as he pulled the Desert Eagle .50 Cal. from it's holster.

While examining the the gun, he found a note, which said,

 _ **'Dear Son,**_

 _ **I understand that you must be wanting to throw this gun into the river and forget about it altogether, but it holds a magazine that will never run out, and the all the bullets are coated with celestial bronze, so you can kill monsters with it. The bullet itself is concussion round, meaning that it will simply immobilize your target. Anyways, Zeus is complaining that you better not mess up, because when you're disguised with that armor than the Mist will not work for you... guess he'll have to forgive me. In any case, you need to head southwest, and then you will hear screams, follow them until you see a flipped police car, then I will need you to help the man who will fall from the sky. I have confidence in you.**_

 _ **-Poseidon'**_

Deciding to listen to his father, Percy started walking southwest, ready to get some payback for his friends.

 _ **Time skip 45 minutes**_

Percy was glad that the armor came straight from the Atlantic forges, because if it wasn't so light, then he would've been exhausted. He might've been training for months, but he would've had trouble throwing 125lbs. of armor around.

"Help! Someone help! There is a man holding a crowd hostage!" Percy, upon hearing this went up to the estranged woman who was screaming frantically.

"Ma'am, I need you to work with me here, where is this man." Percy said while putting his hands the woman's shoulders to calm her down.

"He... he is over at the square, just a few blocks down the road." The woman said, too scared to even realize that she was talking to the weirdest looking man in the city.

"You're going to be alright, just stay here while I go deal with it." Percy said then left before the lady could argue.

 _'Loki has already done so much damage. How can we want to rule Earth when he's only dealing with the pawns? He knows who the gods are, so why not attack them, unless he has already found a way to destroy the gods! So his endgame must have something to do with all the people on Earth, especially if he intends to scare all of the humans into submission.'_ He thought as he raced down the next 2 blocks, then hiding behind the burning cop car that Poseidon would be flipped over.

While looking behind the cop car, he decided to study the scene in front of him. Loki had a crowd of people cornered, using what Percy would guess to be holograms to entrap the people. The Son of Poseidon couldn't hear what Loki was saying, but saw that Loki had made the people bow to him, moving about them as if he was the most important being on the planet. Looking around further, he noticed a water fountain that he decided he could use to defend the people if Loki attacked, or if he could discover which one of the Loki's was real.

So the situation remained, until an old man decided to get up and try to make a stand. Loki posed himself, ready to crush the insubordination. Percy took control of the water, but was to late as Loki had fired. The demigod had no chance of stopping the projectile, but before Percy could feel the failure from not protecting the man, a shield came from out of nowhere, landing in front of the man and reflecting Loki's attack right back at him. Soon a man stood, holding the shield, poised in a skintight blue suit with a white star on his chest, red boots and gloves, and a blue helmet that had an A on the forehead with wings embedded on it. All in all, the man didn't seem to be dressed any worse than the demigod. Looking up, Percy noticed that the man had jumped from a low jet that held its position in one place, and it's speakers went off, with a woman saying, "Loki, stand down."

With Loki being preoccupied, Percy yelled, "Move everyone! Head to the police cars at the end of the road!" Which caused everyone in the crowd to run.

Percy brought a portion of the water over to him and flipped the burning car over, then doused the flames. Checking the men inside, he assumed that they were just unconscious, so he went to go help the man dressed in the all America outfit.

With Loki pointing his scepter at the man's head, Percy made his presence known by taking all of the water he had and hurling it at the God of Mischief, throwing him into the stairs and leaving the man astonished.

"Y'know Loki, it's not nice to bring friends on the first date, so I figured I'd crash your next one." Percy said, annoying the now drenched God.

"Who are you attack me? Oh, you are that one demigod, aren't you? Yes, well technically you left the date, especially since my friends are still there. How many children do you think my men captured? Killed? You may have stopped the most dangerous threat, but you are yet to stop the entire threat." Loki said, standing up and holding his scepter."

"How dare you! You have attacked my camp, my home, heck, you even intruded on my planet! I will see to it that you are apprehended and punished by the highest authority."

"How are you to take me back? I'm left to presume that they sent you here by their own means of teleportation, but I have discovered how to not be bound by them. You and your gods hold no power over me!"

"Well, I actually..." Percy had no time to finish his sentence as the jet's speakers started playing AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill, with a man in a suit of armor that was red with gold highlights revealing himself. This was none other than Iron Man, or more famously known as, Tony Stark.

When Tony reached Percy and Loki, the man in blue also reappeared. Tony took out his repulsors and told Loki, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." To which Loki held his hands up in surrender, and Tony replied with, "Good move."

Tony tilted his head to the man in blue and said, "Captain."

The man replied back, "Mr. Stark."

"Take Loki to your jet, I'll meet you in a second Mr. USA."

"If your going with us, then hurry up, but do you know who this is?" The man asked, pointing to Percy.

"No I don't, but keep your com on, we'll find out." Tony said as the other guy grabbed Loki and lead him to the now landed jet.

"Ok Neptune, who are you? I saw you with the jet's cameras, but all I got from it was that you know Loki and that you can control water." Tony asked Percy.

"Huh, I don't know if I should trust you or not."

"Sir, my protocols are be... Son of the Sea, you are allowed to reveal our identity to only the people who have immediate access to the Avenger's Initiative...ing overridden. Nevermind, it seems that the bug is gone." A robot voice said from the suit.

"That was weird... I'm the only person that Fury has told about the Avenger's other than S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said.

"Why do I have to tell you all this? Anyways, I'm the Son of Poseidon, and I've saved the world twice. If you don't know, Poseidon belongs to the Greek Pantheon, but the Greeks have an alternate personality that belong to the Romans, and by the way, your suit just got hacked by by one of those gods, so don't freak out."

"So let me get this straight... you're an actual, living and breathing, demigod? And you saved the world? Not to brag, but I kinda brought about world peace, so you know, I fixed the world you saved, no need to thank me. If your gods need anymore help, just ask." Tony said whilst taking his helmet off.

"Are you comparing yourself to the gods?"

"No, unless you plan on making me the God of Awesomeness and Technology, because I think that I would fit the roles perfectly."

"Wow, a normal billionaire attitude. Do you think yourself above them, because I know several gods that would come here and break your suit like playdough just for fun." Percy said, becoming agitated.

"Well I just arrested a god of trickery."

"A false god."

"Still. What do your gods bring to the table that is different from all the others? What makes them so powerful?"

"The prayers from humans. Though I think prayers from you would probably make them puke."

"No one worships any old gods! How are they still alive?"

"Well the people worship their domains which in turns grants them power. Did I mention they hacked your freaking suit! He could have blown it up, but no, it was used only as to give me a message."

"So I had a god in my armor, it seems like my suits are indeed 'All-powerful' as some people claim. Definitely beats out Captain America..."

"Are you going to get in the jet or not? Fury wants to bring that guy in the armor in for questioning." The lady in the jet said.

"Well Mr. Stark, after you." Percy said, waving off towards the jet.

"Fine, but what's your name? You probably already know me, and maybe the living legend known as Steve Rodgers."

"That was Captain America! I thought that he died... in WW2?"

"Well you know, when Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who choose to oppose his shield must wield... even death."

"I guess that works, and I think the name you said earlier will work, Neptune. My dad prefers Poseidon anyways, and people won't question why I control water."

"That's not what I meant."

"Maybe not, but you can't tell anyone other than people who know about this, 'Avenger's Initiative' or else all the peace that you've worked for will be for nothing." Percy said as he started walking towards the jet, Tony close behind.

"Right, because radicalists won't listen to the truth, instead claiming that your people aren't the real thing, making more fights. Jarvis?" Tony said as Percy walked in the jet, himself opting to stay outside for an extra minute.

"Yes sir." The robotic voice said.

"You have a recording of my conversation with Neptune right?"

"Yes sir, but after reading his vocal patterns, I've determined that he is a young man who has a very strong sense of morality."

"How young, and are we talking like Joseph Stalin morals or George Washington morals?"

"I've estimated him to be from 18-24, and his words show him to have a pure spirit."

"Great, a naive teenager with a pure soul. He better not be full of angst." Tony told Jarvis as he walked onto the jet.

 _ **Time skip: Right before Thor makes his appearance**_

To put it frank, Percy wasn't comfortable. Not only was he on a jet with two of the greatest mortals of this day and age, he was in a jet with the man who attacked his camp. Percy had thought that he might have gave the campers enough of an advantage to overwhelm those soldiers, but now Loki has him worried. Percy left the kids at camp defenseless, and although a lot of them witnessed his encounter with Loki, only the Athena cabin would know that Loki is Asgardian, and to top it off none of them would realize that Asgard is not a threat but instead an ally. All of this simply because of a selfish god's greed.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." Loki told Percy.

"Well it's not nice to attack civilians, whom of which are innocent." Percy retorted.

"Innocent? When people are given free speech, they become so caught up in themselves and all the 'wrong' in the world that they forget that all people have opinions, of which can be slightly different than your own, but make people so isolated that they can't understand anything, which in turn makes people fear everything around them. These humans need to be ruled so they will share the same ideologies to keep them from fighting amongst themselves." Loki said calmly.

"That isn't why humans are powerful though. We are as strong as we are because of our differences, we continue to grow and adapt, learning new skills from people who we may only know for a day, but can hold an important part of our lives in those few hours. I know that lately humans have been getting really dramatic over things that seem weird, but hasn't it always been that way? Look where we are know! Our boundaries are limitless, sure we are only looking at freedoms and religions right now, but I believe that everyone will eventually be able to look at one another as human beings instead of thinking that the only thing that matters is our own opinions." Percy said, trying to make Loki see why difference should be tolerated, not obliterated.

"Very wise. I don't believe we've met, I'm Steve Rodgers." Steve butted in.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you Captain. I wasn't that great in american history but I do remember about the super soldier who sacrificed himself to save America, I'm Neptune by the way." Percy said while shaking Steve's hand.

"Not that great of a sacrifice, there were men better than me who laid their lives down for us."

"All gave some, some gave all. They won't be forgotten, Captain."

"Thanks for the words Neptune. Anyways, I need to talk to Tony. Why don't you talk to our pilot for a minute, her name's Natasha, better known as the Black Widow, apparently a super assassin." Steve said, nudging Percy to the cockpit.

Percy looked at Steve, of whom headed over to Tony. The demigod had nothing to do with the two legends, so he looked over to the pilot, who Steve had called Natasha Romanov, or the 'Black Widow'. Percy normally wouldn't mind talking to someone casually, but all this S.H.I.E.L.D. business had been getting to him.

"Hey Natasha, I'm Neptune. Steve already told me who you are." Percy told her.

"Yeah, I know who you are, but why are are you here? You were talking to Loki earlier and it seemed like you know him, and I heard everything you told Stark." Natasha said without even turning her head.

"Well I don't see how it's any of your business."

"None of my business? I seem to be the one who is piloting this jet, what are you doing exactly?"

"Standing here in the jet..."

"Exactly, so please, enlighten me, how do you know Loki? This will also make your interrogation very easy later on."

"I'm not getting interrogated, and to keep it short Loki attacked my people, and before he could kill me, my father saved me, and after learning of his intentions, I was sent to stop Loki. Happy?"

"Satisfied... Where did this storm come from, we weren't even supposed to have a thundercloud in sight?"

 _'Thundercloud?! I thought Zeus might give me a break since I am on a quest for Olympus. Unless this isn't Zeus, but that's crazy, I mean who else can control the sky and would have reason to attack the jet?'_

Percy was broken out of his train of thoughts when Tony opened the cargo door. Percy thought Tony was crazy and just sealed Percy's fate, but a buff man came in with blonde hair that reached his chin entered. The man had black boots, black pants, a sleeveless body armor that had six orbs that ran along his chest and abs, a red cape that went to the floor, and a hammer that looked to be at least 40lbs, but this man seemed to carry it with ease. The unidentified man hit Tony grabbed Loki and leapt out of the jet. Tony and Steve seemed to be talking about what to do, and Natasha was dropping in some advice, but Percy couldn't seem to make sense of anything going on around him, only thinking that the man who had attacked his camp, his people, had just escaped. The crazy thing about it is that he didn't get angry, nor did he gain any hate for the man, he came to a realization that Loki's plan isn't to stop the people of Earth, but to subdue them. Loki knew this man would come, and one way or another he knew that he would get an opportunity to escape through this man.

If anything, Percy only became more determined to stop Loki.

Turning his attention back to Steve, he realized Tony must've left already, and the Captain was about to jump out of the plan after Loki.

Steve grabbed a parachute and told Natasha, "There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Then turned around and jumped out of the jet.

"Always that dramatic? Besides, I can name twelve gods of the top of my head." Percy told Natasha.

"It's not about how it is, it's about what he believes. Besides, I don't think I'm in a great position to tell Captain America to redirect his morals." Natasha said quickly.

"Well those prayers go to the greek gods. It's not much but they still get the power."

"Why are we arguing about this! You need to get down there and help Steve and Tony, who are engaging Thor."

"Thor? The Norse God of Thunder? At least now I know Zeus wasn't trying to kill me."

"Yes, there are parachute's behind the seats."

"Ha! I don't need a parachute. I mean, now you see me, and..." Before finishing his sentence, Percy water travelled, leaving Natasha amazed.

Percy didn't really think about where he wanted to be, he just pictured himself near Loki and he appeared about 10 feet above the God of Mischief, and after falling down and knocking out the said god, he felt really stupid.

After recuperating, Percy said, "How is it that you keep getting caught, huh?"

"You fool, do not undermine my intentions, I am always one step ahead."

"Really? Did you expect me to come all the way from New York to stop you?"

"I will admit, that was unexpected, but it doesn't matter. Look below us, notice my brother and that putrid Stark fight. Both have done mighty things, both have held empires, but neither of them could outsmart me."

"Are you sure? Tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that if you were in a cave that you'd never be able to build a mechanized suit of armor."

"Perhaps not, but, but where he left burnt corpses, I would've left warm bodies ready to do my bidding."

"You have no right to command anyone's soul!"

"And what of your Gods? Do you really want to have to die three righteous deaths gain a true heaven?"

"I would die as many righteous deaths as it would take to protect this planet from you."

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"You know, I've got a question, why do you make everything so philosophical?"

"Because I've lived for thousands of years and have never known true peace because Odin couldn't keep his nose out of everyone else's business."

"What, do you have daddy issues? Well get in line just about everyone on Earth's got that." Percy said, feeling pretty good about that one.

"Oh come on! Odin had tricked me and took me as a means for peace! I could never be what he wanted me to be, always favoring Thor, even though I was practically Thor's only living brain cell."

"But he still treated you like his son. I was born from a broken oath, a forbidden love between my father and my mother that should never have happened. Until I was 12, I had to live with a horrible man that always stank and couldn't support himself, then I found out that my real dad was a god, and over time I grew to realize that all he ever wanted for me was the best. You say you've lived for thousands of years, has there ever been a time when Odin didn't care for you?"

"Shut your mouth you seaweed brained child! You are nothing compared to me!" Loki said, and when he said seaweed brain, Percy flinched.

"Oh yes, did you think we forgot about your pretty little girlfriend? I've got to say, these comms that you humans made are very useful, I'm surprised you never checked me for something." Loki said whilst pulling out an ear-piece.

"What have you done with Annabeth?!" Percy screamed at Loki.

"Nothing yet, though I'm sure she's about to go through interrogation."

Percy didn't want to hear anything else without showing the god his position, show Percy quickly grabbed Loki by the neck and lifted him off the ground, then immediately drew Riptide, in pen form, and put it to Loki's head.

"You've already seen how my sword works, so answer my question or you will not even have the chance to defeat humanity. Where. Is. ANNABETH?!" Percy said calmly, becoming aggressive near the end.

"We both know that you won't kill me. If you do, than not only do you lose any chance of finding her, but you will also never discover why you are being attacked in the first place."

"You're right, I won't kill you..." Percy stopped, moving Riptide away from Loki's neck and uncapping it, then continued with, "But I will give you a reason to answer the question." Then Percy brought down the sword in an attempt to hit Loki's body.

Loki thought he had read this demigod, but now he realized that just like the ocean, this boy was unpredictable, and soon feared not for his life, but for all the work that hinged on him being at 100% for his plan. At the last moment, Loki saw the sword was stopped by man in a red and gold suit.

"Listen Neptune, as much as I want to kill Hulk Hogan's brother here, I can't have you do that. He's a prisoner, not a convict set to be put to the chair." Tony said.

"Hulk Hogan? I'm afraid I don't understand." Thor said, appearing to Percy's right.

"Oh Thor, we're going to have to sit down and watch some wrestling, but seriously, you can't kill him Neptune." Tony said.

"I was interrogating him Stark! You know, the way you think you can decide everything makes me think you are a reincarnation of Agamemnon!" Percy said.

"I do own an empire, but I supplied people with weapons, I didn't use them." Tony said.

"Than what are you inside of right now?" Steve asked, who just appeared behind Percy.

"Think of it like your shield Cap, it's supposed to protect, not destroy."

"So you're saying that when I was fighting the Red Skull, I should've used some sort of claws? This shield is unbreakable, I could've put it in his skull and made him earn his name, but that's not how we should handle things. Everyone has a life behind whatever they do, I'm sure that you can understand that Tony." Steve said.

"Whatever the case may be, I believe we need to head back to the jet. We've got Loki and a new ally, Thor I presume? I'm Neptune, nice to meet you." Percy said, sticking his hand out to shake hands with Thor.

"Ah, Poseidon-son I believe. You know, when I met your father, I thought him weak for being friendly and peaceful towards my people, but afterwards I realized that he might very well be on par with the mad titan, as his domain is so massive." Thor said while shaking Percy's hand.

"Okay guys, enough chit-chat. Fury wanted us back asap for questioning. I say let's head back to the jet." Steve said, then he grabbed Loki, handcuffed him, then asked Romanoff to come pick them up.

Everybody had a tough day, and as much as Loki wanted to pester these four powerhouses, he knew that staying quiet and letting them think would become their own undoing. Loki's plan was simple, so as long as they were thinking Loki's plan was complicated, than they would never defeat him, but while Loki knew what was happening, these four were lost in their train of thought.

Tony's thoughts-

 _Just to recap, I've met a super soldier, a demigod son of Poseidon, and two real gods of thunder and mischief, one being evil. How am I not surprised, I've finally stopped all the evil that I made, which in turn brought peace, and now humanity is facing a threat that isn't even from Earth. Then, it turns out that there are beings that act as overlords over us but are nowhere to be seen... looks like I'm in for a long ride._

Steve's thoughts-

 _So that's Howard's son, well he is a genius like his dad I guess, but he doesn't have his heart in this. Then there's these Asgardians, Loki seems like he'll be a problem, but he's under control, Thor on the other hand, he could prove to be a very valuable asset. I don't know what to make of Neptune though, I mean, on one hand he's here to fight for his people, but at the same time we know nothing about these Greeks except for myths from thousands of years ago, all of our data is irrelevant to how they'd behave now. I guess all I've got left is hope._

Thor's thoughts-

 _This is astonishing, a human who has built armor to rival me, and a human who holds a shield that can withstand Mjolnir! Maybe more astounding is the fact that they were able to capture Loki without help, but then again they are being watched by the Greeks I'm sure, especially with that Poseidon-son being here. I'm almost sad for him, on the way here Stark said that Neptune's people had been attacked by Loki, and that he was here on behalf of them. Perhaps I can fix all of this trouble to keep Loki from having to face the Greeks judgement. Hopefully Loki has been cautious enough to not harm the Greeks, because I've already fought Zeus and almost lost my life, and if I would have to fight him again, they might not have the pity to save me._

Percy's thoughts-

 _Annabeth... I'm sorry, I couldn't save you. I know you're out there somewhere, and I won't rest until I find you, even if I have to fight Ares or go through Hades, I will find you. First though, I've got to get through Loki, but this shouldn't be a problem, right? We took down Kronos, so this fake god couldn't possibly get in between us. The only thing that could really stop me is his manpower, but I've got these guys on my side, and Annabeth, they're everything that you dreamed of! Tony is a bit of an ass, but he's a billionaire who has earned the right I guess, Steve's a natural leader, and looking around now, I'm guessing him and Thor did some damage, and speaking of the Norse, he's strong enough to knock Tony down in just one swing! Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Don't worry Wise Girl, the Avengers are coming._

 **And done, this one took a while because I wanted to get the characters right without making the main story different. In any case, I'm thinking of working in Wolverine or Spider Man, let me know what you guys think as I'm open to any and all suggestions, but I am set on how I want this story to go. Also, I used the song from How Captain America: The First Avenger Should Have Ended out of sheer respect, I recommend all their videos, and I mentioned Old Man Logan sort of when Captain America was defending that his shield was a weapon, I own neither HISHE or Old Man Logan in any way. For Percy's armor, I drew inspration from the God of War Athena armor.**

 **. /godofwar/images/7/74/Avatar_Armor_Set_ /revision/latest?cb=20130401081411**

 **That is the link for the armor. Anyways, I'm logging off, feel free to leave some questions!**


	5. The Man in the Stars

**Hey guys, trying to finish this chapter between school, sports, and working. Thank you guys for the support, and Aeon Paradox, thank you for taking the time to inform me, honestly I wanted to make Percy revealing himself to Tony quick, because to me he hasn't really revealed himself yet, just told him that there are Greek gods out there, and Tony isn't likely to believe that anyway. The real secret hasn't been revealed, which is obviously his identity among other things, but you are correct, I did kind of skip over it, but I will try to avoid that in the future. Also, I think I've established the time of the story well enough, so I'll refer to the time as present day or whatever time in the past that it might be. I really want to finish this story, but I want to make the writing exceptional as well, so I've spent these past few months focusing on my writing and trying to make it better. Anyways, I had a hard time trying to figure out how I was going to add Orion in this story, especially with what happened in The Blood of Olympus, but I think I worked a backstory that might just be the best I've thought of, if I do say so myself... but enough with that, on with the story!**

 **P.S. -** _These will be used as to show the beginning of a dream or thought._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Flying had always been one of Percy's greatest fears, so being in the jet had taken a toll on him. Sure Zeus only had Percy to use to deal with these mortals, but Percy wasn't sure that the God wouldn't take this opportunity to kill him. Sure the demigod felt fear, but there was something deep inside his heart that held some excitement. For some reason, he felt close to the sky, almost as if he was a part of it.

The flight itself wasn't anything special, mainly just silence coming from the three men around him, as if they were testing each other through their gazes. Loki, however, had kept a calm demeanor, taking pause only to adjust his own sitting. Percy couldn't deal with the tension, so he sat down in his seat and went to sleep.

 _-Dream-_

Percy found himself walking through a forest in another body, with Riptide gone and replaced with a gift. While walking, he shook the gift to see what was hidden in it, it was covered in a silver blanket and tied with white string. After determining that the present was some sort of weapon, he kept walking. By a pond, over a log, through a small tunnel, this place seemed dead, with all life other than plants being void.

Percy came upon a cave that held a wooden gate at the front, and deciding that the cave was his destination, Percy walked in. While the outside seemed to be just a simple cave, the inside showed that the place had all the furnishings of a comfortable home. The demigod walked into the next room, where he saw three people cooking dinner. There was a man among them with blonde hair and blue eyes, a woman with auburn hair and silver eyes, and a middle-aged woman with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Percy couldn't help but think that he had met the two younger ones there.

"Hey guys! Am I too late to the party?" The man that Percy was inhabiting said in ancient Greek, which was translated in Percy's head.

"Orion! It's good to see you, how are you doing?" The middle-aged woman asked.

"Doing as well as can be hoped, how about you Leto?"

"I think I'd be doing better if I wasn't already a grandmother to **20** different children..." Leto said as she looked mischievously to the man with her.

"Let's face it mother, we knew it would happen eventually, though I am still sickened that my brother would have that many kids after just five years apart from you." The younger woman said, putting some meat into a stew.

"Look at it this way, Artemis here isn't going to be extending the family anytime soon, so someone has to take up from the slack." The man said.

"Apollo, you're hopeless..." Orion told the man.

"So did you ask father to let you come, or did you say that you had a package to deliver?" Leto asked Orion, who looked a little squeamish.

"Well, father gave me his blessing for killing the hydra, so I can now travel the open seas without anything restricting me from traveling where I want. I just had father tell me where the island was and I came."

"Hmm, you better thank your father, he's a thick-headed man who doesn't give just anyone that ability." Artemis told Orion.

At this, Percy became dumbfounded. Wasn't Orion supposed to be the son of Gaea? A Giant? He knew that in some myths that he was friends with Artemis, but that didn't help much in this situation.

"Anyways, Artemis, since you now control dad's currents, we thought we'd get you a gift, this took a full year to craft and enchant, so expect the best quality from Atlantis." Orion said, giving the present to Artemis.

Artemis was in awe as she witnessed the gift inside of the blanket. Percy already had a suspicion of what it was, but he had no idea that it was the weapon that would become Artemis's symbol of power.

"Orion, how did the forges in Atlantis craft such a beautiful weapon!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Artemis, you underestimate the skill that the Cyclopes possess! Forging weapons for the gods just so happens to be their specialty. This bow holds the power to never run out of arrows, simply pull the string back and an arrow shall appear. This was tricky, as the mass of the arrow cannot simply just appear, so the bow takes the kinetic energy from the tides and converts the kinetic energy into the physical arrow. The process was too complex for me to understand, but father insisted on saying that since you now hold power of the tides that you needed a weapon fit for a goddess of the sea, and even if you are Zeus's child, you can find refuge in Atlantis."

"You know, I might still be a little new to this 'god' thing, but I have found that most kids that Poseidon has are very, shall I say, thick headed. So how is it that you even know how the God's power works?" Apollo asked.

"Although father told me not to say anything, I'll show you guys this little trick I have." As soon as Orion finished the sentence, water from the sink started floating throughout the room, and as the twin archers looked in amazement, some water turned into a rose, and the rest of the water became the form of beautiful woman.

"You were born with the godly powers of your father?" Leto asked.

"Yes, but to an extent. Even though this power is like my father's, I have a mortal body and therefore do not have the stamina that he does."

"You truly are an interesting man, Orion." Artemis said.

"Oh yes he is! I have never seen such beauty. How is it that this lady is- OW!" Apollo started saying as Leto pulled him by his ear.

"Boys will be boys I suppose, but I never would have suspected that you Orion would make that right in front of us." Leto said.

"Like you said, boys will be boys. That was simply a distraction. In any case, I must go. Until we meet again Artemis.

"Which might be sooner than you think… Goodbye Orion." Artemis said as she stared into the rose that had taken her breathe away.

 _-Dream end-_

With all he had been through in the past few hours, Percy had been exhausted, so while the dream was a bit unexpected, the sleep was worth it. Upon awakening, Percy realized that he was no longer in the cramped jet, but rather he was in room that resembled the Big Houses meeting room, but instead of the room being colorful and full of life like at camp, this place was full of black and navy blue. As Percy's instincts made him inspect every contour of the room, he looked behind him and saw a circular emblem, with an eagle somewhat made into the strange symbol. Under the symbol was a door, where a dark-skinned man with a trench-coat and an eye patch stood.

"You know, when this place was designed, the building crew asked me just about every single detail. How many rooms, the level of tech, the firepower, but the only thing I told them was to make one room to my liking. This conference room has no cameras, and only my highest trusted agents are allowed in here. Now tell me, what was the room modeled after?" The man asked.

"Who are you? And if I'm correct, I don't think that I'd want to just tell you what this place is without knowing who you are." Percy said boldly.

"Hmph. You're more stubborn than my mom claims. I'm Nick Fury, head of SHIELD. Son of Hestia."

"Wait, what? How can you possibly be the son of Hestia, who is a VIRGIN Goddess?!"

"I am adopted, but you never answered my question, Perseus Jackson."

"It was modeled after the Big House. Correct?"

"Correct, and I can give you my life story later, but for now let's talk about why you are dressed like you're fighting a war in Sparta?"

"Let's slow down for a second here. Why am I here? Where is here? How did I get here? And what do you know about my mission?" Percy said whilst taking his helmet off.

"You're here because we need you, you're on my helicarrier, you were unconsciously drooling in your sleep so we brought you in here, and I know because the hearth is in chaos. This Asgardian has disrupted everything in Olympus, and the gods want to take action! Even though Thor is here and we know that Loki is acting on his own accord, many gods are arguing that with Loki's mayhem that there should come a punishment for the Asgardians. And the fact you're alive also causes some controversy. If Poseidon can save his child, then why can't the other gods? This is too difficult sometimes, trying to deal the problems that both men and gods face." Nick said as he paced about the room.

"Listen, I had no idea my father would save me and I was fully prepared to die, and all we have to do is capture Loki and the Olympians will be pleased, right?" Percy asked.

"No because the treaty we have dictates that if one member of either side breaks the treaty by their own free will and no one else's, then it is up to that side to punish the person. In short, Loki's punishment goes to the Asgardians."

"Because we always listen to rules, right? Heck Nick, I was born over a broken oath." Percy retorted back.

"Oh yeah, because the birth of one demigod can be compared to a war between two different pantheons of gods. Let me just call Asgard and tell them we've got this covered." Fury said while rolling his eyes.

"Well… okay you got me, but we have Loki in custody, and a whole team of super powered humans. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Let me guess, you're a jar half full kinda guy, right?"

"Yeah, why are you bringing this up?"

"Because over my long life kid, I've learned a very important rule; it's not about how much you've got left in the glass, it's all about what's in it. Just because we have meta humans doesn't mean that we are fine trying to fight an army that we know nothing about, and that's presuming that the Olympians are on our side as well."

"Fine, so what you want me to do Captain Nick?" Percy said angrily.

"I would like for you to talk a nice, long shower, get your thoughts together, and get a good night's rest, you're going to need it." Fury said.

"Sounds good to me, where's my room?" Percy asked while walking to the door.

"I'll have someone meet you, and Neptune, I think you're missing something." Fury said as he tossed Percy's helmet to him before he walked out of the conference room.

 **Woo! I got a chapter done, and although it's a little short, there will be more to come. I'd like to apologize for this hiatus that I just went through, I know that I should've made more time for this, but the sad fact is that I didn't, and to all of you guys that waited for this I am terribly sorry, but I'd like to say that I have no more distractions, so I should be posting chapters weekly. Anyways, please tell me what you guys think and please leave a positive remark. Till next time!**


End file.
